wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigus
Name: Frigus Age: Unkown Gender: Male Species: Galifreyan Height: 6'3 Weight: 132 lbs. Threat Level: Sinisterly High... Personal Analysis: (None Available.) History This mysterious counter-part of Professor Cazin is a very dark person. Having not appeared much though, not all is known about him, his past, or anything else. Nonetheless, from what we've seen, we can see his personality of that of a Cold calculating machine. He is truely all Anti-Ricky. From random and heart-warming, we have serious and cold-hearted. From joyous and funny, we have sinister and no-nonsense. Often called the Professor, is too confusing to mix him up with his counter part, he simply goes by Cazin, another contrast between the two, as Ricky often goes by, just that his first name. In his early time he was a major studier of just about everything. The Professor has observed and learned from Napoleonic battle plans to the philosophies from Greek-age thinkers. As a result, he is an extremely intelligent and calculating man, able to do mathematics and come up with strategic plans in matters of seconds. Another aspect is the Professor hatred of stupidity. Even the very idea of someone he deems a moron sets him off in annoyance, and often in the quick death of whoever the problem is. Having no qualms about killing someone, he simply passes it off as an everyday thing, and walks right by his victim. On other notes, the Professor acts most like a Victorian-type person. Having fondness for classical music, playing a violin some times, and classical literature, such as the works of Shakespeare, or Charles Dickens work. The weapon of choice is his special customized gun; A Colt Single Action Army 8 Inch Barrel'd black metal revolver which shoots specialy crafted Silver enchanted bullets which he called, Purgatory. This weapon has a rapid fire power, and even stronger force. The secondary weapon is his hand-cranded rosewood cane, which contains a conceiled katana made from cold hard steel, and has shown to be a master swordsman. The third method of attack is his useful knowledge of magic. Even looking over many lore of magic, he has gained a considerable amount of power, a true force to be reckon with. Finally to mention, is the Professor's mind set. Again, a cruel, cold, and calculating man, he can think of ingenious plans in seconds, even while already engaged in battle. Also a militaristic genius, he has provided many ways for battle in his studies of past Leaders, such as Napoleon. Then theres his hatred of religion. As a pure believer in science, history, and reason, he finds no place for religion, treating it off as an annoyance and blindness to people. The very idea of religion has puzzled and angered me for years. The stories are idiotic, impossible, illogical, and more importantly, USELESS. I for one, will be glad once the blindess infecting these people is eliminated, and reason can rule people's lives again, as the fact should. As revealed, the Professor is then known, as called by Ricky, himself, and the newly arrived Odium, as Frigus, another who also shares the same soul as Ricky and Odium. Frigus reveals long ago he was produced it seems as a split person from the main soul while still sharing it from Ricky, representing a cold calculating side with no morals, nor considerations of the emotions of other living beings. He also is shown to be more dominant in the sense of leading with the other half of Odium, and has not been seen again for some time, Wum's Final Note: ...Reading what his thought on religion is alone, makes me want to smack this dood across the face... Ricky! Being my optimistic, awesome friend, would of course, have an equal, yet opposite, anti....dood.....guy. The anti-Rick has proven to be one of the few people who can try my patience....along with Hazama, and Muu. His thoughts on people's reactions to positive stimuli and emotion are downright morbid, saying that they do not need such distractions, only work...Little does he understand, that there is no point to a world where everything runs like clockwork, if you can not enjoy its success and its rewards. His take on religions is disgusting, as well. I can tolerate other religions, but when you believe there is no reason to, its as if you say there is no reason for hope itself... Which brings me to my next point. This man.....has no hope, no ambitions, no dreams....only the desire to feed off of misery, off of knowledge, and off of the ignorant. What person, could be so soulless, as to hate the ignorant, for simply being who they are?! I for one, have a deep respect for a Mr....Oh! I don't know... CONFUCIOUS. '''Whom ''BLATANTLY STATED! ''The intelligence of a man is not what makes him ignorant...it is his desire to learn... But all this aside. He is powerful, he is without a moral code, and he is not one to joke around....Mr. Anti-Rick has made a very bad name for himself already... ...But! It only proves that, if someone so evil is the opposite of Ricky, Ricky is just that much more awesome! '''NUFF' SAID.